So You've Had Your Wings Clipped,
by PaiigeCourtneyy
Summary: But that's okay because you have a totally awesome boyfriend who will proudly wait on you hand-and-foot. One-shot; Birdflash.


**So You've Had Your Wings Clipped,**

But that's okay because you have a totally awesome boyfriend who will proudly wait on you hand-and-foot.

* * *

To say the mission had been a failure would be a lie.

To say Robin had been a failure… Well, in his eyes, that statement would be spot on.

Of course, he hadn't been a failure, even Batman would insist adamantly that he hadn't been; and besides, without him the mission wouldn't have been initiated in the first place…

But still, he continued to blame himself and do his very own dead accurate imitation of the infamous Bat-Glare.

How thankful Bruce was that his ward wasn't Kryptonian so therefore had no access to heat vision. He was pretty sure he'd have no mansion left, and he dreaded to think what on _earth_ would Alfred say when he came home to yet another burnt down house…

The last time had been bad enough, and that wasn't even (entirely) Bruce's fault.

Speaking of Alfred, the old English butler had yet to see Dick's latest 'fashion trend', as Wally had so graciously joked before promptly being dragged off by his Uncle Barry.

No doubt he would be returning as Kid Flash later that evening to say goodnight to his precious little bird; not that Bruce or any of the other Leaguer's minded.

Bruce wasn't wrong. (When is he ever?) Only hours later did the alarms around the manor all go off simultaneously; Bruce had no idea why he bothered putting them on in the first place.

Quickly disabling them, he got up the screen displaying the video feed for Dick's temporary room, just to check it was Wally and not some mad meta-human.

Indeed it was the yellow clad speedster, although he had now changed into some civilian clothes left conveniently on the bed footer.

Bruce heard Alfred set the tray of tea down behind him. "Will young Mister Wallace be staying the night again, sir?"

Bruce grunted, shutting down the video feed. He did _not_ want to see what was coming next. "Most likely."

Alfred gave a grave nod. "Very well then, sir. I shall prepare some light snacks in the kitchen for him, as usual."

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at that; Wally's metabolism was incredibly fast, and since he was a growing teenager… well, let's just say Alfred probably had more fun feeding Bruce's mother during her pregnancy craving's, than Wally at 3 in the morning.

* * *

"Well hey there, little Robin." Wally cooed as he sat himself cross legged on the bed, facing his petite-framed teammate.

Dick turned his glare on Wally for the use of 'little' and the tone which said it, growing more frustrated when all the glare did was make Wally grin even wider and let out a small chuckle.

"You know," Wally continued in that annoyingly cooing voice, "You look so much smaller with both your legs bandaged up like that. Kind of cute, actually, I mean not that you don't usually look cute because believe me you _do _but now that you're all injured and vulnerable it's even more cute…Wait no cute isn't the word and neither is beautiful (but you are – especially your eyes, Dick, your eyes a _really _ beautiful) so I guess the word is adorabl-"

Wally stopped speaking when he heard a feral growl come from his bedridden counterpart.

"Richard Grayson, did you just _growl _at me?" Wally's tone was flat, and quicker than Dick's eyes could process, Wally was suddenly leaning over the younger teen, having clamped Dick's wrists above his head on the pillows, nose to nose, their warm breaths wafting onto each other's faces.

Wally's tone became just slightly louder than a whisper and sounded incredibly attractive to Dick. "Silly Boy Wonder – Robin's don't _growl_," Wally's green eyes stared straight into Dick's blue ones, seemingly lost in them. "They _peck._" And with that last word, Wally ducked lower and nipped quickly at Dick's bottom lip, letting go as soon as his teeth had latched on.

Wally smirked as he peered down at his now pouting boyfriend.

"I don't get a proper kiss?" The injured bird asked, sounding a little upset.

"Nope!" Wally replied cheerfully, letting Dick's hands go and helping him sit up right on the bed before taking back his original position of facing him on the bed.

"And why not?" Dick all but growled. Wally chuckled; he loved it when his boyfriend got like this: all demanding and no-nonsense. It really was something he found adorable and hilarious and _hot-_

"Well?" Dick's voice pulled him out of his reverie, stopping his mind from wondering too far down THAT path.

"Because if I do; I won't be able to stop." Wally informed him nonchalantly. Dick gave as much of a shrug as he could manage.

"I wouldn't mind." Wally rolled his eyes;

"I know that, but Bats… Well, I'm still recovering from the last time he caught us in a not-so-innocent position." Dick snorted.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, for _you_! I'm _still _finding the pictures!" Wally cringed as the memories flooded back through his mind. He was sorely tempted to get M'gann to try and erase it from his (and Bats') mind, but he still wasn't quite so trusting with M'gann to not make a mistake; plus, that probably wouldn't get him any brownie points with Bruce (Or Alfred, for that matter, but he was sure the English butler _adored_ him) – he was the world's greatest detective, he'd figure out Wally had done something sooner or later.

Probably sooner, knowing his luck.

Wally let a small smile grace his lips as he looked over his boyfriend. He was lucky, extremely lucky, to get his hands on a boy like Dick.

Not just because he was rich or famous or a fellow superhero… but because, well, he was his best friend. He understood him like no other; he made Wally _feel _like no other. All warm and happy, making his day instantly brighten as soon as he saw him.

Just a simple good morning text could generate enough happiness to sustain for several hours, until around lunch time when he would receive another text, possibly even (if he was lucky) a phone call as well.

To Dick, Wally was his everything… Well, not exactly everything because he had Bruce and Alfred and Aunt Diana and Uncle Clark and Roy and the Team – but Wally was something. Not nothing; he was something special to the little bird. Something, someone, he could call his own and be himself with, not having to worry about anything whilst around him.

It was like when they were together, they were together, in their own little place and nothing – _nothing_ – else mattered.

There wasn't a thing Wally didn't know about Dick, and vice versa.

Things were great that way; there were no black pasts that could possibly resurface and taint their relationship, because there was nothing to resurface. No shady caterpillar sitting in the deepest crook of a silk-spun cocoon, just waiting for the moment everything was perfect so that he could rise from his casing and wreak havoc.

There was none of that.

Goofy grin in place, the Wally stared unabashedly at his boyfriend, wanting so desperately to kiss him, but knew it would be best if he didn't. He mentally cursed the goon who had decided to incapacitate his Robin, vowing that if he ever got out of jail, Kid Flash, Flash _and _Batman would take all necessary actions to make sure that guy never walked again, or breathed again or even went underground-

"Woah, overprotective much?" Wally jumped out of his thoughts to see Dick looking at him with a smirk and raised eyebrow, to which Wally responded with a thoroughly confused: "huh?"

"You were babbling your thoughts. Out loud, at super speed. I didn't catch all of it but, I'm pretty sure I got the gist…" There was a glint in Dick's eye that made Wally's cheeks tinge a little.

"Hey look, your glass of waterisalmostemptyletmegoref illit,okay?" And with that, Wally grabbed the glass and sped away to the kitchen for some fresh water.

When he returned, he placed the glass gently at the opening of Dick's lips. "Open up." He said softly, tipping the glass once Dick complied so he could drink.

"Thank you," Dick murmured, patting the space beside him. Wally sat, putting his arm around Dick's shoulder.

"I love you." Wally whispered, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you, too." Dick replied, shifting as much as he could so that he was snuggled up against Wally. Wally let out a chuckle, pulling Dick even closer.

"Good. So how long are you out of commission for?" He asked, running his fingers through Dick's hair.

"Around 2 and half months, possibly 3, but Alfred has agreed to let Bruce start doing some light training with me in about eight weeks, once the casts are off."

Wally hummed in contemplation. None of their vigorously creative make-out sessions for a while, then.

He could live with that, as long as he got to see his little bird every night like he currently was doing.

Dick yawned rather theatrically, noise and all, making Wally suspect it was mostly for show. "Come closer," He said, turning his face so it was pressed up against the speedster's firm chest. Wally rolled his eyes; they couldn't physically _get _much closer. "I want to sleep."

"With me?" Wally joked.

"With you." Dick consented, closing his eyes. Wally quickly followed suit, grabbing a blanket from the foot of the bed and draping it over the two of them.

* * *

**Okay so this, in my opinion, is rather OOC, but I really wanted to do a story between Dick and Wally, so here it is! I hope you enjoyed it, and any feedback is welcome.**

**Leave a review if you like!**


End file.
